DESCRIPTION: The population is aging, creating a demographic imperative that demands a new paradigm of how we conceive of aging and the role of older adults in society. This project will explore the feasibility of developing an interactive educational computer game that incorporates data from aging research to simulate the impact of population aging on community systems and resources. This game, Population BOOM!(TM), will provide a learning opportunity by allowing the user to make community planning and resource allocation decisions and, subsequently, to experience, via computer simulation, the impact of demographic changes on key planning decisions. The purpose of developing the game is to educate current and future planners, policy-makers, business and health care professionals about how systems must evolve in order to be prepared for changing demographics. Multiple research methods will be used. The primary research method will be semi-standard interviews with educators and data specialists. Other methods will include a self-administered survey to students, focus groups, and consultation with national experts (educators and simulation software developers). The investigator feels that given the trend toward technology assisted learning, and the increasing popularity of "edutainment" software, there is every indication that this product will be commercially successful. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Commercial potential for the product may be substantial.